Reeling Emotions
by KassieMarie
Summary: *Spoilers for Fairy Tail chapters 481-484!* Jellal has been revived from almost drowning after falling into the sea with Kagura. Now able to fight, he runs off to find Erza. Jerza.
1. Prologue

**Reeling Emotions**

My eyes burst open as I released the salty water that was captured in my lungs. I gasp for air as my mind raced through what happened.

I left her alone.

Again.

Racing to her side, I was her body fall to the ground. She's battered, bruised and clinging onto life.

As she's cradled by the sister of the man I murdered, I turned my eyes to the monster who put her through so much pain.

My anger can no longer be contained as I rush into battle to take revenge for the woman I love.

* * *

 **A/N: So instead of taking notes during my political science class, I wrote this on the margin of my paper. Today's new chapter of Fairy Tail had me reeling! We see Erza defeat her past foes only to collapse from exhaustion and probably on the verge of dying from all her wounds. Kagura and (a successfully revived) Jellal make it back only to see Erza collapse. Kagura is cradling Erza in her arms as we see Jellal pissed off and very angry.**

 **Literally could not focus on class until I wrote this down. Obviously from Jellal's perspective, I wanted to write something that was quick but could pack a punch. Never had to write within a confined amount of space, so I hope I achieved my goal! But my new aesthetic is a pissed of Jellal. Can't wait to see him whip butt next week and take revenge on Neinhart for hurting his wifu.**


	2. FULL Story

**A/N: Well, after struggling and fighting myself, I finally caved…**

 **Yes, this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but after what's happened in the manga these past few weeks, the idea to continue just hit me!**

 **So, yes, this will basically be like the original post, but I'm gonna draw it out into what happens after the Neinhart vs Jellal fight.**

 **Well, here we go. The FULL version of** _ **Reeling Emotions**_ **.**

* * *

 _Jellal POV_

" _Come on Jellal!"_

That was the first thing I heard when my consciousness returned to me. Immediately my eyes flew open, only to turn to my side as the taste of salt passed through my lips.

Damn. How'd I allow myself to almost drown…

After the last of the captured salt water was out of my system, I slowly sat up, seeing Kagura on my right.

I felt relief seeing her in one piece. At least I was able to save her. But…

My thoughts went back to the ship.

Erza.

She's still there.

Alone…

I look to where the ship was gently floating up and down on the water and immediately took off.

I have to get back to her. I can't leave her. Not now.

…

Once Kagura and myself reached the deck of the ship, I saw something that made my blood freeze over.

Erza falling to the ground, almost lifeless, covered with injuries.

Kagura ran to her and gently lifted Erza onto her lap.

"These injuries…. Erza, stay with us!"

All I could see was Erza's body beaten, battered and broken. Her skin becoming a red that matched the hair I loved so dearly.

I turned towards the monster who put her through so much pain. I could barely see anything except the red that was covering my vision.

This… I could have prevented this if I was here…

In that moment, my mind was made up.

Through all the battles and distance I have put between my past and my sins, I've been able to accept myself once more. I've accepted my feelings and believe that my future is coated in scarlet.

But… that future is being threatened.

I told myself I would never do anything that would put me a step farther from the light, but...

"Here and now, I shall commit just one more sin."  
…

 _Erza POV_

I felt an immense magic energy start gathering. My eyes slowly opened to see a dark sky overhead and Jellal standing before me. His back turned, as he's squaring off with Neinhart. His magic must have turned the sky dark.

Jellal takes a stance I know far too well…

He's going to cast it…

But this time… it feels different.

"The light of the seven stars shall be your judge."

I could see Neinhart chuckle from where he stood.

"I know your historia all too well!"

Once again, Simon appeared before us. I felt a hand grip my shoulder a little tighter.

Kagura…

Seeing her brother like this…

"Kagura…" I softly said.

Her hazel eyes looked down into mine.

I didn't have to say anything after that. She knew what must be done.

Kagura gently placed my head down before standing. Unsheathing Archenemy, she runs towards the image of her brother. In one strike, she takes him down.

"This abomination is not my brother! Do it, Jellal!"

Not a moment passes before Jellal's voice carried through the air.

"Grand Chariot!"

The light was so bright, I had to close my eyes. Once the light subsided, I slowly opened my eyes again.

And I found the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"What a beautiful scarlet sky…"

…

 _Jellal POV_

I slowly breathed in and out, regaining my composure and some strength. I may have overdone it a little with that spell.

I turn to see Erza's eyes open a little and a small smile on her face. I kneel beside her and gently lift her up so she's sitting, and lean her body against mine.

"Jellal…"

Her voice is small, but she's still here, which brings a sense of relief.

"The sky…"

I look where her eyes are looking towards and can see a beautiful scarlet color gracing the sky that just moments ago was black.

"It's a beautiful color, isn't it?"

"It is, but…"

I look down at her and smile. I gently move a strand of hair from her face.

"I think the scarlet in front of me is much more beautiful."

A small smile graced Erza's face.

"You should rest now, Erza."

"But... "

I place a finger on her lips.

"You need rest, Erza. You can get back into the fight after you rest up and your wounds heal."

Erza closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're right…"

I pulled her closer to me and picked her up.

"I'll take you back to our base."

I looked at Kagura, who had a single tear falling down her face. She quickly turned and started to walk away. I simply followed her.

…

Kagura opened the doors to the base and everyone inside became quite immediately.

"Kagura!"

Millianna jumped up from where she was sitting and sprinted over to Kagura. She hugged Kagura before her eyes noticed myself and an unconscious Erza in my arms.

"Erzy…"

"She's alive," I assure Milianna. "Erza wouldn't allow herself to die when there's still a bigger fight to be apart of."

Both Millianna and Kagura nod.

"We'll take care of her until she recovers," Millianna says as she makes her way towards me. "You…" she hesitates before sighing. "You should get back out there and fight in her place while Erzy's out of commission."

"I will, but... " I look down at Erza before continuing. "I'd like to stay here for just a little while."

"You can stay until you feel ready to go back out," Kagura said. "I'll show you where to lay Erza down so she can get patched up."

…

Sitting by Erza's bed, watching her slow breathing, it somehow fills me with contentment. Knowing she'll be alright brings wave after wave of relief, even now.

"Jellal?"

I look to my left and see Millianna. Her hands are at her sides, clenching and unclenching into a fist.

"Millianna, I know what you're thinking. And honestly…" my eyes travel back to the scarlet beauty lying before me, "I couldn't agree more. I don't deserve, nor will I ever deserve to be by her side."

In a moment, Millianna's arms are around me.

"Don't say that. Not after everything you've done."

Her words surprise me. As she moves away to sit beside me, I cannot help but look at her in surprise.

"After leaving the Tower, yes I did think that you shouldn't be anywhere near us. Especially Erza. At the Grand Magic Games, when I knew you were there, I wanted to hurt you. But… after what Ultear told me, and finding out what you and Crime Sorciere have been doing, I'd say you're more than deserving to be by Erzy's side. And I know she'd want you here, too."

Millianna looks at Erza before she continues. "Jellal, just don't hurt her again."

Her eyes bare into mine. "I'd never forgive you this time if you do anything to her."

I nod as my eyes travel back to Erza's sleeping form. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her again."

The doors at the front of the base open up. Both of us look to see who's entered.

Immediately I saw Meredy enter with Juvia, Gray, Lyon and a few other wizards. I could tell they also had a tough fight.

Kagura lead the injured over to where they can get patched up. Meredy noticed where I was and joined Millianna and myself next to Erza.

"She ok?" Meredy asked.

"She will be after some rest," I tell her.

After a few moments, Kagura, Juvia and Gray appear and stand on opposite of us.

"Kagura told us what happened at the docks," Gray said.

"I just wish I could have done more to keep Erza safe."

"Juvia thinks you did what you could have. If you didn't save Kagura, she wouldn't be here."

I nod.

A loud noise from outside grabs our attention.

"Kagura! Millianna!"

A woman I recognize from the Grand Magic Games appears.

"What happened, Risley?"

"More troops arrived just near by," she said.

I feel Meredy's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"You guys stay here and look after Erza for me," I said as I stood. "Meredy, myself and any other wizard who has some magic energy left will take care of the troops."

They all nod.

"Just come back in one piece," Gray says. "We wouldn't want Erza blaming us or herself if anything happens."

"I will."

Taking one last look at the sleeping scarlet before me, I lean down and gently place a kiss on her forehead before leaving with Meredy and any wizard who still had some fight left in them.

I will defeat any and all enemies that come my way. I will make it back to Erza. There's still one last fight to fight with her before this war is over.

* * *

 **A/N: And Scene!**

 **Wow. That honestly took me a while to finish. And this is my first actual Jerza fanfic! The first Fairy Tail one I wrote was a NaLu one (called "My Immortal". Warning: Feels and Lucy/Natsu(E.N.D.) angst!)**

 **Well, this is probably what I think happened between chapters 483 & 484\. Since Jerza is my Fairy Tail OTP, I needed to write this. Them fighting together made me very happy and I do hope that in the final fight, Jellal is right by Erza's side.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to do more Jerza fics in the future! Well, until next time then, guys!**


End file.
